


raccoon eared headband

by heyitsbee



Series: Self Indulgent DSMP — Tommy Apologist Edition [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, i love sam nook and so should you, these aren’t.. yeah i still haven’t figured how to tag yet, tommy is dead but he’s not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbee/pseuds/heyitsbee
Summary: Sam looked at the small child sitting on the bed before he quietly reached into his bag and pulled out a headband, placing it on his head carefully before he tilted his head.“TommyInnit, I think I have a task for you.”basically a one off drabble about sam’s role in relation to tommy and his feelings about what’s happened now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Self Indulgent DSMP — Tommy Apologist Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	raccoon eared headband

Tommy glanced up from where he stood behind Phil, gripping his fathers robes tightly as he stared at the man in their doorway. He was tall, maybe as big as Technoblade, definitely bigger than Wilbur. Phil gently patted Tommy’s head, ruffling his hair gently before glancing back up.

“This is Sam. He’s going to watch you and Wilbur while Techno and I were gone, okay?”

Tommy hesitantly looked up again. The man in front of him had tinted green skin, dark green hair and grayish eyes. A gas mask looking thing covered the lower half of his face, and Tommy wondered why... it definitely made him look like a creeper. Maybe he was part creeper. The blonde shook his head, glancing back up at Phil before Wilbur’s hand shoved Tommy’s bangs into his eyes with a ruffle.

“Don’t worry Toms, we’ll be fine,” Wilbur spoke, and Tommy slowly let go of their fathers robes before moving closer to Wilbur again and looking down. He could feel a slight crackle in the air, a tenseness settling over. Phil’s wings gently brushed Wil’s cheek before he moved backwards to go and head off to Techno in the kitchen. Wilbur looked up at Sam, and he could feel a wordless exchange before his brother softly ruffled his hair again and left to his room.

That left the two of them. He looked up at Sam slowly, staring for a long minute. He could see Sam’s eyes flicker awkwardly before the adult took a step forward, humming softly before offering a hand. Tommy didn’t move back, but he did stare at the hand suspiciously for a long minute before slowly taking it.

“I’m Tommy.” He spoke stiffly after a moment.

“I’m Sam.” The male tilted his head softly, his eyes crinkled lightly with humor.

The boy frowned slightly, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, obviously, my- Phil already said it.”

That drew a laugh out of Sam, who followed Tommy as he walked to the stairs. Tommy didn’t really get what was so funny, but whatever. He led Sam up to his room, watching how the other ducked his head at the doorway. He let go of Sam to sit on his bed, legs crossed as he perched up, before pointing at the ground. “Sit.” Sam gave another humored glance before obliging and sitting in front of him, patiently copying his pose.

Tommy nodded at him a little before huffing and reaching over on his bed, pulling a small cow plush into his lap. Okay. Sam might be his baby sitter but he knew how to manage himself. After all, Wilbur usually left him alone while their father and his friend were out on their adventures. He could manage. His eyes peeked down at Sam for a moment before his posture slumped slightly.

Sam was wearing a thin headband with little raccoon ears on it. He was watching Tommy brightly, much to the blondes dismay. He looked at him in confusion, his eyes rows scrunching together slightly. “Why are you wearing a headband, whats—“

“Hello TommyInnit,” he said gently after a moment. Tommy paused, feeling only more confused by the second. He stared as Sam’s eyes lazily dragged around the room a moment before the man focused on him again. “My name is Sam Nook.”

The blonde paused for a long minute, the blues of his eyes quickly brightening suddenly as he leaned forward slightly. A child’s excitement lighting like a flame before he softly reached out and tapped one of the ears with a slight giggle.

“Tommyinnit, I have a task for you.”

...

Tommy had never had such a fun time with Phil and Technoblade out. Sam was fun. He made doing things fun, and even if deep down he was convinced that it was just him trying to do more chores. But it was fun to work. Wilbur was his usual self, keeping alone, but it was okay. When the adults finally returned, he sprinted at them with his usual hug, but it wasn’t the same feeling. Instead of a tight, tense, lonely hug, his expression was bright.

Technoblade looked bored as Tommy talked about it nonstop for the entire week after. Instead of wistfully listening to their adventure stories, he chatted about his time. Phil seemed pleasantly impressed, being able to share their adventures as bedtime stories rather than ways to keep Tommy entertained. It was... amazing.

For the next three trips, for the next eight months of trips, Tommy had the best time of his life. There was nothing better than having fun and messing around with Sam (Nook) while his real guardians weren’t home. He didn’t not miss them. That much was evident from the every so occasional time that Tommy looked at their family photos wistfully, or the times Sam caught him crying softly in the moments he was alone. But it was alright! Sam was a new friend, a good one.

Good things never last forever.

Sam started to take note of his lonesome. In the few times Tommy caught him with Wilbur, it was always the exchange of a light hug, a soft pat on the shoulder. Tommy didn’t like catching it though. Wilbur was never sad, never weak. And he really hated to imagine him that way.

It wasn’t brought up after the first trip. Or, the second trip he watched them, but the first of three important trips. Sam exchanged words with Philza after they returned from the second two and a half month trip, though none of them were rude. They were all just light words, Sam concerned about the length of their trips (or rather, the lengths at which they were leaving the children). After the third.. Tommy didn’t see Sam again. He could hear the taller male exchange words, though Sam held no evident anger, and he didn’t yell, Tommy could hear a venom he didn’t know was possible of the other.

“Sam?” He had quickly snuck down the stairs, and he could see a pang of remorse in the others eyes as his hair was ruffled again softly. He didn’t quite get why the other had looked so sad at that time. After all, Tommy was getting to be a big kid himself, and soon enough he wouldn’t need a babysitter anymore.

“Sam Nook has a business trip. He’ll be back. Can you watch this for me?” Tommy slowly took the headband he was given, nodding lightly. Sam sounded so sad.. he just didn’t get it. Shouldn’t he be happy that he didn’t have to watch them? Tommy knew that everyone called him annoying already anyways.

...

It was the next time Phil and Techno were gone that it set in.

Sam hadn’t come to watch them this time, so they were back to just the brothers. He had already explored the house, and he knew that the man wasn’t there, but he still tried. The house was emptier than it had felt the first time that he and Wil were left alone, and soon enough, Wil might leave too.

That trip, Tommy stayed in his brothers room, and he didn’t leave once. Not even when Wilbur did.

...

Tommy grabbed Sams arm, grinning widely as he looked up at the other. Sam raised an eyebrow, almost suspicious, which only drew out a noise off offense. “Don’t give me that big S! I want to hire you.” That only drew more suspicions, but Tommy shoved a piece of paper into his hands quickly. “I want a hotel! I want to make a place where people from all over the server can come, they can live and have fun, for a price obviously, but it’ll be safe ‘n nice ‘n neutral!”

Tommy looked ecstatic, even though he definitely couldn’t pay for Sams services, he made the deal anyways. Sam let himself turn a blind eye to Tommy’s shenanigans, even going as far as to playfully encourage some of them. Soon enough, he was laying down scaffoldings, creating a real plan from what Tommy told him. Of course, Sam couldn’t do all of this forever. He had his own things, his own work.. the prison.

That was when the skeleton left his closet. An almost perfect replica of himself, fully automated with red stone and currents. He had set it up ages ago, meant to send it to Phil for one of Tommy’s birthdays, but he imagined that it wouldn’t be taken too kindly to after his last exit. Now though, Phil wasn’t here. And neither was Technoblade. So while Tommy was gone, Sam led the automaton out to the hotel grounds that Tommy had laid the fences around, gently situating the bot and setting him still. That was all it should need.. right? Right. He flipped the switch on its neck, nodding gently before he left the bot.

Tommy came the next afternoon, seemingly mesmerized by the robot, by the unique voice it used, the way it typed out everything in a communicator. Sam watched from afar, smiling ever so slightly as he headed off towards his prison.

The weeks dragged on. For weeks, he would see the robot after work, they would keep working together, both Sam and his machine working hard to finish Tommy’s hotel for him. Sam didn’t notice much different, but after about two weeks, he noted that the robot could address itself—‘Sam Nook’ was all it referred to itself as, it was slowly gaining the slightest of a conscious. It saved Tommy and Tubbo from an altercation with the egg, it saved Tommy from a fight with Jack.. on the days where Tommy seemed more tired, he could spy ‘Sam Nook’ hugging the blonde gently. One night, as he walked back from the prison, he could see the machine standing in front of the hotel, gently holding a slightly tattered headband.

Sam wondered if it was possible for a machine to gain its own mind. Some programming and red stone... no. Certainly not. He just walked over, watching the headband be stored in a chest compartment before they went to working again. Building up the biggest, most beautiful hotel they could. And, when they had finished, Sam could only feel pride. Because this was worth it. Had he significantly undercut his own prices to make it? Yes. But the way Tommy ran up to the hotel, the way he eagerly talked about what would come next, about invitations... yeah. It was definitely worth it. Sam Nook seemed proud too, in a strange way. Sam could feel a change in the way the gears whirred, a persistence for Tommy. A perseverance.

He wished that feeling would’ve lasted just a little longer.

When Sam was in the prison that day... he didn’t know it would be the end of an era. He didn’t know Tommy would be gone like this. He didn’t know how black and empty his heart would ache, staring across the lava at the cell. Didn’t know that within the first few hours of his day, he would have to watch Dream laugh and cackle at him as he screamed back, begged for an answer as to what he’d done. He couldn’t even cross the lake to retrieve Tommy’s body, in fear that whatever had gone wrong with the prison would trap him on the other side. He’d just forced the lava to fall before he could take too long.

He remembered telling Ranboo, Tubbo. The way Ranboo had stricken, whilst Tubbo had offered a laugh. ‘Tommy wouldn’t go out without a bang.’ He could feel the way shock took Tubbo over, the lack of reaction, the way the boy had waved him off and headed back towards Logstedshire.. Ranboo had come to him a few days later, yelling at him about how he could’ve done something. Cried and blamed himself... Sam couldn’t take that. He wouldn’t have another child blaming themselves, another child he couldn’t help. He’d borrowed Ranboo’s memory book, making it very clear that everything that had happened was ‘Sams fault’. He wouldn’t let Ranboo blame himself.. he couldn’t.

Sam Nook.

He stood outside the hotel. He talked about Tommy all the time. Told people how the handlings would go, told Ranboo that Tommy wouldn’t be able to wait for the competition, told Bad he could haggle prices with Tommy... it hurt too much. It took everything in him not to dismantle his creation. How could he? But.. sometimes, when he was sitting at the front desk of the Big Innit Hotel, he swore he could see Sam Nook holding the headband, hand resting on the sword he had been given to protect the hotel. He wondered if it could feel the pain Sam did. The anger. They had to fix this.

...

Tommy gasped, sitting bolt upright. It was still hot. Colors burned into his eyes, oranges, reds, black, purple... green. He could feel himself shaking, he could feel the ache of a bruise on his left cheekbone, dried blood clinging to his clothes and his skin... his lips were dry and cracked, his skin looked more blue than he had ever recalled it being. He rubbed his eyes again, staring up at the looming green sweatshirt in front of him, and the big smile lain in bone.

“So Tommy... believe me now?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn’t update the book i’ve got going! i hope you’ll accept this in return though — yes, i have a chapter planned to come out, but i haven’t super figured it all out yet. anyways please accept this! thank you for reading!
> 
> hydrate, eat, sleep!


End file.
